kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (species)
|full_name = Kirby's species (also puffballs, but this is unofficial)|meaning = Named after Kirby}} In the ''Kirby'' series, Kirby isn't the only member of his kind. Kirby's species consists of small, 8-inch tall, round creatures with a pair of arms and feet- members of this species also appear to have blush on the sides of their faces. The known members of the species are Kirby himself, Shadow Kirby, Keeby, and the other colored Kirbys. Meta Knight may also be one, and although there has been some, albeit not definitive, evidence that has accumulated since his debut, this has not been proven. In the anime, many of the members of this species are Star Warriors and Galaxy Soldiers, a group of warriors who fight evil throughout the universe. There is no official name for Kirby's species, however, so they are only referred to as such. A Kirby Super Star Ultra commercial calls Kirby a "Pink Puff", though this may just be regarding Kirby and not the species as a whole. Along with that, the Kirby Super Star Ultra manual refers to Kirby as a 'gourmet', but this is probably due to his love of food. The Kirby species is sometimes fan-dubbed "Puffs". Known Members *Kirby *Keeby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Purple Kirby *White Kirby *Brown Kirby *Shadow Kirby Known Coloring ]] The common colors of the species are pink, yellow, red, and green first appearing in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror which also introduced Shadow Kirby, a dark gray version of Kirby, as well as Spray Paint. Spray Paint could change Kirby's coloration to many different colors. More Spray Paint was later added in Kirby: Squeak Squad, and Kirby Air Ride introduced additional colors: brown, purple, blue, and white. Different members of Kirby's species can also have different colorations for their feet. As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, however, the common colored Kirbys are pink, yellow, blue, and green. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the Kirby species plays a large role. The story begins when Kirby is cut by Dark Meta Knight's sword, causing him to split into four Kirbys each a different color (Pink, Yellow, Red, and Green). The game also features a character called Shadow Kirby, the Mirror World version of Kirby who looks like a gray and black version of Kirby himself. In any other game, it is either Kirby alone, other known members like Keeby or the "presumable members" (excluding the ones in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!). Trivia *The enemy species known as Batamon bears a great resemblance to Kirby's species, although it is unknown if there's any relation between the two. **In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and its remake, Anti-Kirbys exist. These opponents have similar abilities and attributes to Kirby. *Despite sources claiming Kirby is only 8 inches tallKirby's profileSuper Smash Bros. - Kirby's in-game biography, in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Samus is shown to be about only twice as tall as Kirby, despite being either 6'3 or 5'5 (depending on the source). **Additionally, Ado and Adeleine are both only slightly taller than Kirby despite being humans. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, one of Kirby's palette swaps resembles Meta Knight without his mask, further implying that Meta Knight may be a Kirby. Artwork File:Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Four Kirbys.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbygroup.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Citytrial.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby And The Amazing Mirror2.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Crackity Hack.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Speed Eaters.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' box art spine KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' References de:Andersfarbige Kirbys ja:カービィの色 Category:Kirby